


Furlough

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 1970's America, F/F, Illegal Activities, M/M, Multi, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy follows Sniper into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Every month, the Mercs were granted an evening off-base to do whatever their evil little black hearts desired.For some of them, this meant going into the surrounding towns and wreaking a special brand of havoc.Like Scout, who rocketed away from the base so fast one would think there were actual jets in his shoes.He would spend most of his free night at bars, diners and movie theaters, trying to talk up girls and generally getting into drunken mischief.By contrast, Medic and Heavy would usually not take advantage of their rare freedom, choosing instead to stay behind and read or play chess.  

 

Spy suspected that wasn't all they got up to but good God, he wasn't going to stick around and prove that theory.There was some things even a spy didn't need to know.  

 

Spy chuckled a bit to himself as he saw Soldier and Demo set off for town, their intent to drink the bars dry had clearly gotten a head-start already.In the morning there was more than a small chance that one of the other mercs would have to go bail them out of the drunk tank, along with whatever females they'd picked up along the way.Or Miss Pauling would make the trip herself, poor thing.  

 

Spy was getting dressed for the evening when he happened to glance out his window and caught sight of Sniper leaving his van and locking it up in the garage.The marksman was dressed casually, but to a strange degree.He didn't wear his hat, his sunglasses, his watch or any recognizable piece of clothing he was usually so known for.Without his decidedly Australian accoutrements, he almost looked like a different person.

 

It was specifically the hat, or lack thereof, that did it.It just wasn't like him at all.Spy had once seen the man forget to remove his hat in the shower, so to leave his "safe space" and go out into the world without it was wholly suspicious.Spy didn't have any plans set in stone for the night anyway, so what was a little harmless stalking between coworkers?He grabbed his tools of the trade; invisiwatch, disguise kit, balaclava just in case, and tucked his weapons securely into his jacket.He was not in his uniform suit, but all of his jackets still have interior pockets on purpose; you never knew when you'd get into a spot of trouble and need a weapon.  

 

The exercise in tailing his mark started slowly.Sniper walked at a brisk pace the entire two and a half mile route to the main road: a twisting, weaving path to the world that remained blocked off whenever their usual battles were taking place.Spy kept a safe distance, saving his invisibility for long stretches of straight road where there was nowhere to hide in case Sniper got suspicious and turned around.It was on the way that Spy made a mental note of how Sniper had chosen to leave the base that night: he wore a pair of blue jeans that fit him perfectly and a black t-shirt under a flannel shirt with a bomber jacket to keep warm in the fall chill.He made a rather fetching picture; blue jeans had a way of showing off a nice pair of legs if they fit correctly.Spy was able to admire them while being thoroughly resolute on the fact that he'd never wear a pair himself.A man had to have standards.  

 

Finally the wending path spat them out onto the main road, where a small cluster of country folk had gathered a small distance away to wait for the bus that would shuttle them into the neighboring city.Some of them cast a wary eye to the tall, weathered stranger that had just joined them, perhaps suspecting that he'd come down from the blocked-off private territory where all those explosions came from during the day, but no one said anything. 

 

From behind a tree, Spy went through his disguise kit and picked the visage of a nondescript civilian that he didn't use on the battlefield.He had a few spare disguises for the outside world that he used sparingly and tonight seemed like as good a time as any to give it a field test.As the disguise shimmered into place, Spy adjusted his posture and casually slinked up behind the small group, inwardly sighing in relief when no one cast him so much as a glance.Sniper's eyes remained firmly fixed on the horizon, perhaps transfixed on the sunset.

 

A few minutes later, a beat-up old city bus lumbered up to the stop to accept passengers.Spy insinuated himself right behind Sniper as they boarded; it was the best way to avoid accidental eye-contact or attention from his target.Hiding in plain sight, as they say.

 

Sniper chose a seat in the middle of the bus and Spy immediately slid past him to sit in the back.He ended up pressed elbow-to-elbow with a few other bumpkins, but it was a small price to pay for the perfect vantage point.  

 

The 40-minute trip seemed like hours as they bumbled along the quiet country roads.The lights of the small city came closer and closer until they were no longer dots on the horizon but rapidly approaching beacons of civilization.  

 

The bus hobbled along on the city streets and Spy watched as the roads became more congested, the buildings taller, and the people more plentiful.Idly, he wondered what Sniper thought of cities and crowds: he'd always figured the man would have an aversion to too much humanity in one place.What would drive him into the heart of a decently-populated city on his one night off a month?  

 

Finally after what seemed like an age, Sniper reached up and pulled on the cord dangling overhead, though it seemed largely unnecessary to do so: the bus was stopping at every other corner anyway.Spy stood when Sniper did, and thankfully a few others joined their preparation to disembark.There was no way Sniper would notice that anyone was following him.

 

From the bus stop, Sniper made a beeline across the street to a fairly unassuming pub called Emmet's.  

 

Spy approached the large street-facing window of the bar and glanced inside, where he saw Sniper being joyously greeted by three unfamiliar men.They looked normal enough; definitely not mercenary types.One man was rather bookish; with thick spectacles and an meticulously ironed shirt.Looked rather like a tax accountant.He seemed to be permanently embarrassed; his pale face was red in the cheeks.  

 

Greeting Sniper at the moment was a dark-skinned man; Spy found it difficult to place the race but he was quite tall, thin and had very expressive features.His teeth were pearly white and his smile was so wide that Spy figured you could see every single one of them.He pulled Sniper into violently friendly handshake and immediately set about ordering a beer for their group's latecomer.He was wearing a well-worn long coat and a pair of pants that looked thin and was filthy with paint and plaster.A laborer of some kind, then.  

 

The third man looked more white-collar than his companions.He was as tall as Sniper himself; thin and well dressed but not overly so.Handsome in a noticeable and conventional sense.Strong cheekbones, blue eyes, a defined jaw and well-groomed hair.When Sniper turned to greet him, they exchanged a hug instead of a handshake or a punch on the shoulder.  

 

Ironically, this run-of-the-mill scene of geniality was one of the most confusing things Spy had ever seen.It was extremely against Sniper's character to be social, let alone meet with friends at a pub.Spy was not accustomed to being surprised, especially not by the men he'd worked beside for five years.Was it possible Sniper was simply a friendly person and was terrifically adept at keeping this quality a secret from his teammates?

 

Spy tugged the collar of his overcoat closer and entered the bar, chose a seat a few spaces away from his target and sat down.He ordered a pint of the first thing he saw on draft instead of a cocktail to avoid attention and pointedly avoided making even the tiniest of glances towards Sniper and his... acquaintances.  

 

As he eavesdropped on their conversation, an interesting fact became apparent.The tax-accountant called Sniper "Jack," and Spy knew from snooping through employee records that this was most assuredly not Sniper's given name.So they were friends, but not close friends.Not so unusual for an assassin-for-hire, but interesting nonetheless.  

 

Another point of interest: Sniper paid for not a single beer, and drank no less than three.This dynamic confounded the Spy: who was Sniper to these men?

 

They made small talk.They talked about the weather, local sports teams that Sniper obviously did not follow, how work was going (Sniper didn't contribute but made vague allusions to a difficult week), and if there were any movies showing at the local theater.While the short shy man seemed chatty enough, it was clear he was struggling to be comfortable.The dark-skinned man seemed to enjoy everything everyone said, genuinely happy to simply be out socializing.The handsome man contributed to the conversation here and there, but he and Sniper mostly remained in the sidelines of the conversation: asking questions and bringing up topics to keep the chatter going.  

 

At the end of approximately an hour, the group of four wrapped up their conversation, settled their tab and meandered out the door.Spy swiftly threw down some cash and pursued, his mind burning with questions.  

 

As he exited the bar, sure to remain a fair distance behind without losing them, he caught a movement that almost made him stop in his tracks.  

 

The handsome gentleman had definitely pinched Sniper's ass.And not covertly or quickly either.It bordered on a grab.  

 

In full view of the other two.  

 

What the _hell_ was going on?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Spy's feet slapped lightly against the damp streets, weaving between cars and passers-by as he followed his targets.  

 

For a moment, Spy feared that the quartet of men would hail a cab and that would be the end of his little game.But much to his relief, they made no motion to wave down a taxi and instead walked for a few short blocks.Then they turned down a not-so-well-lit alley between buildings.

 

How cliché, Spy thought.Strange dealings in dark alleys?What was this, a pulp crime novel?He couldn't resist rolling his eyes a bit.  

 

When he peered around the corner of the alley, he was distressed to find that his targets had disappeared.This was perplexing, as there was no way they could have made it to the other end in the few short seconds he'd lost sight of them.He slowly inched down the alley, looking for a door they may have ducked into.  

 

Soon enough, he happened upon a small, steep staircase leading into the basement of one of the buildings.It was so dark in the alley that he may have missed it if it weren't for the low red glow of a single lightbulb illuminating a heavy steel door at the bottom of the staircase.  

 

Spy did some quick math in his head.This was the most likely door they had entered, judging by how quickly they'd disappeared.He descended the staircase, wondering what the hell he should do now.Tentatively, he pressed his ear to the door and listened for a moment.

 

He could hear a crowd, and music.It sounded distant due to the thickness of the door, but he could definitely make it out as some sort of rock and roll.Chances were with a loud crowd, he'd have more of a chance of slipping in unnoticed by the four men he followed here, so that reassured him a bit.But how to gain entrance?There was no doorknob.  

 

Oh well, he thought.He knocked loudly on the door.  

 

A slot at eye-level suddenly slid open with a dusty 'clank' and a pair of wary, squinted eyes peered out at him.The eyes looked him up and down and a voice emerged, "What do you want?"Music surged forth, even louder now accompanied by the voices of merry-makers.  

 

Clearly, there was an established etiquette and he had done something wrong.But on the other hand, the eyes didn't recognize him and yet he was not being told to leave.Best to play dumb.

 

"Well, I'm... here for the party?"  

 

The slot slammed closed and Spy heard various locks being undone.The door opened and a barrel-chested six-foot man sighed at him."Whoever told you about this place needs to tell you about the knock and the password."He held up two fingers."Next time I won't be so nice."

 

"Knock and password.Yes, I apologize.New in town, you see."

 

The doorman rolled his eyes and stepped aside."Loosen up, brother.You already look like a cop."He clapped a hand on Spy's shoulder in a way that was probably supposed to be encouraging, but just ended up rattling Spy's teeth.  

 

Spy feigned a bashful shrug and slid through the door, which slammed behind him.His disguise _did_ bear a resemblance to a straight-laced, plain looking man, but it was the best look to remain unnoticed in a crowd.Usually.

 

Immediately upon entering the secretive, subterranean club, Spy was assaulted by ear-shatteringly loud rock music, heavily featuring wailing guitar solos with wailing vocals.Spy was familiar with this particular musician, seeing as how he did not live under a rock... although he didn't care for the music.Too chaotic, too screechy, too much.  

 

Though it seemed to be perfect for this establishment: the gigantic amplifiers rumbling through the floor and into his bones joined forces with the flashing, psychedelic lights and assaulted his senses.The smell of booze and marijuana and the tang of sweat forced its way up into his nose and for a moment he felt a bit light-headed.The club was packed almost shoulder to shoulder with people of every shape and color, all in various states of undress, some with clothing so insane that they looked as if they'd stepped out of a Science Fiction movie.They undulated with the music, wrapped around each other in a mimicry of carnal embrace that knew no societal norms or boundaries.The temperature spiked up at least 15 degrees.  

 

Slowly, Spy moved through the room, keeping an eye out for Sniper and his three mysterious friends.The overhead lights were dimmed so low they may as well have been off, the only way one could see at all was via a combination of strobe light, disco ball and a whirling, multi-colored contraption that projected spasmodic images of trees and wild animals out over the room.There was a gentleman at the turntables flipping through records, looking for the next song. 

 

Spy chose the bar as his first vantage point.More makeshift than anything, there was a limited selection of beverages and one bartender frantically collecting dollar bills while distributing shot glasses from a mere 10 different bottles.So it was a little obvious that people didn't come here for the specialty cocktails.  

 

Spy grew frustrated when he failed to locate Sniper and the other men.Could it be that he'd made a mistake and entered the wrong place? 

 

He was about to leave: return back to the base with his tail between his legs and a serious shot to the ego, but just as he turned to leave, he spotted two women holding hands making a beeline for a door at the back of the club.Was that another exit?A restroom?

 

Spy decided to follow them.  

 

Through the unassuming door marked with a single heart decal, there was a room almost as large as the first, but the mood was very...

 

VERY....

 

Different.  

 

There wasn't much in the world that could surprise Spy: being a worldly man as he was, he'd seen it all.But he'd never expect to find himself in a secret underground sex club's orgy room.He was so taken aback that it took him a moment to realize that this particular club seemed to cater to relationships that were illegal in the United States.Specifically, homosexual.Pairs of men and pairs of women littered the floor and furniture, gasps of pleasure permeating the room to mingle with the incense and scented candles.Spy couldn't help but smile: clubs like these were rare in the U.S., at least this far West.He tsked at the thought that he'd only just now discovered it was here.  While most of the room's inhabitants were busy with pleasuring their partners, it seemed that there were plenty of people just there to observe and appreciate.  

 

There was a young man, 19 if he was a day, strapped to a wall by his wrists.Several other men took turns spanking his tight, perfect ass, chuckling at every strangled moan of absolute pleasure it pulled from their 'victim.'  

 

Not too far from them, a statuesque woman hung to the same wall for dear life as her lover ate her out; expertly licking and caressing, reducing her to feeble pleas for mercy.  

 

A small crowd had gathered at the far end of the room, and Spy sidled up behind them to see what could possibly be so distracting in a room like this.  

 

There wasn't much in the world that could surprise Spy.

 

This definitely shocked him.

 

He'd found Sniper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

There was a freckle near Sniper’s left hip.A tiny, dark freckle that sat just between the hipbone and the belly button, where hair did not reach.There were a few ways Spy could know this.Perhaps from the shower facilities the RED team shares.They’ve all seen each other naked on numerous occasions, and there are some skin features and/or blemishes that have been noticed by others.Or maybe Sniper had his shirt off on one of the oppressively hot days in the dead of Summer at Teufort, and Spy noticed it then.  

 

These scenarios could have been true, but the real reason Spy now knew about the freckle on Sniper’s hip is because he’d just discovered Sniper at the center of a 4-man orgy in an underground sex club and the man’s naked body was on full display for everyone in the room.

 

Thank God his disguise was still in place because he couldn’t stop staring.It was simply unreal. 

 

Sniper lay on his back on a surprisingly-clean mattress with an expression of absolute bliss plastered across his face, free of even a single stitch of clothing.The three men he’d met with at the bar surrounded him, naked as well, peppering him with kisses and grabbing at his flesh with insistent exploring hands, caressing whatever they could reach.And Sniper kept up as best he could: he returned kisses to whatever body parts he could reach with his lips, blindly reaching out to squeeze and tug appreciatively.  

 

For the most part, their audience was silent, but Spy could hear hums of approval and gentle amused chuckling at the enthusiasm of the quartet.There seemed to be an unspoken rule of “look but don’t touch,” as everyone gave them room and maintained an invisible barrier.Spy slid up to the front to get a better look and stirrings of arousal began in his cock, sending shivers across his body.  

 

The dark-skinned man whom Spy had silently dubbed “Smiley” in his mind kneeled down by Sniper’s right shoulder, his intentions quite clear as he stroked himself to full hardness with his right hand and ran the fingers of his left hand through Sniper’s close-cropped hair.  

 

Sniper adjusted his shoulders and crammed a pillow under his neck.When he’d found an angle he liked, he leaned closer to nuzzle at Smiley’s thigh and let his tongue poke out just enough to graze the knuckles of Smiley’s right hand as it flew up and down on his own cock.Smiley grinned even wider and made an affectionate remark about how eager Sniper seemed to get his mouth around something nice and hard.The surrounding audience chuckled in agreement, encouraging their performers to get the show on the road.  

 

Down at Sniper’s legs, the shy bespectacled man kept silent and focused on his target.Without a word, he curled up on his side at Sniper’s left hip and took his time touching and stroking Sniper’s cock, seemingly transfixed with it’s every detail and blushing all the while.Above him, Sniper groaned and twitched towards the gentle touches, and his left hand floated down to pet “Embarrassed’s” hair.  

 

But taking the lead, and giving gentle orders to Smiley and Embarrassed, was Handsome.He took up the spot between Sniper’s legs, running his hands over whatever he could reach but paying special attention to Sniper’s hairy belly and hips.He shared a quiet joke with Smiley, perhaps commenting on Sniper’s affinity for sucking cock, which drew more laughs from the surrounding crowd.He gave Embarrassed an encouraging and tender pat on the shoulder, to which the mousy man responded with an enthusiastic bob of the head, making Sniper buck and groan in thanks.Handsome manipulated the intertwined bodies gently and with some expertise until Sniper’s hips canted up at an angle sharp enough to allow access to his tight ass, yet gave Embarrassed enough room to remain at work.  

 

With a generous dollop of lubrication, Handsome set to work preparing Sniper, relying on moans and twitches and subtle changes of expression to guide him.To his credit, non-verbal communication seemed to be plenty: Sniper was writhing and ready to be taken within ten minutes of careful stretching.  

 

Spy paid special attention to the connection between Sniper and this man in particular.Handsome was clearly the favorite of the strange trio, or at the very least the leader.Yet Spy could tell that Sniper seemed to be, in a very roundabout way, in charge of this encounter.They all seemed to follow Sniper’s cues; they had a definite rhythm in the way they moved together.So they’d done this before, that much was obvious.Perhaps many times…

 

Handsome leaned down close to Sniper’s face, and both Smiley and Embarrassed moved away to give them room for a quick, aggressive, yet playful kiss.Handsome whispered something in Sniper’s ear and the marksman laughed.  

 

A genuine smile.It suited Sniper.Really, it did.  

 

But the smile was chased away as Handsome straightened back up and sank his cock into Sniper’s ass in one devastatingly slow thrust.Sniper’s back arched and his mouth hung open, prompting Smiley to take full advantage.Smiley quickly filled Sniper’s mouth and throat once more, stifling the hot groans as Handsome began to move.  

 

Embarrassed took up his post again, squeezing in as close as he could to Sniper’s side.This time, as he took Sniper’s cock into his mouth, he touched himself with hedonistic abandon.Spy mused that the shy man obviously took all his pleasure from giving rather than receiving, as he looked ready to orgasm not five minutes after he began.  

 

There was so much going on that Spy scarcely knew where to focus.They all moved perfectly in sync.Handsome would thrust his hips, Sniper would push back, Embarrassed met the movements with a skillful suck and Sniper responded with a groan and a slurp around Smiley’s hard length.And the circle of feedback continued and grew.  

 

Embarrassed came first, somewhat fittingly.He released Sniper from his mouth with a ‘pop’ and collapsed at his side, jerking and coming over the bed-sheet and Sniper’s hip until he was wrung out and sated.He floated in the afterglow and occupied himself with petting Sniper’s chest, gazing adoringly at the way Sniper’s Adam’s apple bobbed with effort.  

 

Smiley lived up to his nickname, as his grin never once left or even faded even has he came.Cradling Sniper’s head in one hand and cupping his jaw in the other, Smiley thrust harder and harder until he was finishing down Sniper’s throat with a loud and satisfied groan.Sniper swallowed like it was a natural instinct,

 

And then there were two. 

 

Handsome gathered Sniper’s long legs and brought them to rest on his shoulders.With a mischievous and dashing smile, he doubled the speed and force of his thrusts, reducing Sniper to an incoherent, moaning mess.It was undoubtedly strange, yet thoroughly arousing to hear Sniper growl in response, like the noises were being punched out of him.

 

They clutched at each other with desperately sweaty palms, Handsome bending Sniper’s legs back further and further until the man was bent nearly completely in half.Their faces were close now, breathing each other’s air as they chased their orgasms together.Finally, they sailed over the edge almost at the same time.Handsome snapped his hips forward at a brutal pace, wringing those throaty moans from Sniper’s throat as he came over his stomach and chest.Only a breath behind him, Handsome sealed their lips together in a kiss as he fell over the edge, feeding his moans into Sniper’s mouth.Sniper accepted them greedily, clutching at Handsome’s broad shoulders and linking his ankles at the small of his back.  

 

It occurred to Sniper that a scene such as this was better suited for a romantic relationship and not a convenient arrangement between horny men.That kiss was definitely a worthy grand finale for such a display, and Spy felt that he’d seen all he needed to see. 

 

He slipped away, leaving the crowd to disperse and his targets to collect themselves and make merry however they saw fit for the rest of the night.  

 

This would make _delicious_ blackmail.He’d make Sniper wriggle like a worm to keep this under wraps.  

 

*****

 

Spy lingered in the alleyway outside of the clandestine club smoking a cigarette and making a mental list of just what incredible lengths Sniper might go to to keep his secret.The possibilities were endless.

 

As if the universe could read his thoughts, Sniper emerged from the subterranean entry way and lit up a cigarette of his own.He was fully dressed with not a hair out of place, looking for all the world like he hadn’t just gotten rigorously fucked in the middle of a crowd. As he lit his cigarette, he glanced up and saw Spy, or rather, the disguised Spy and gave a slight nod, his face betraying nothing.“Alright mate?”

 

“Quite alright,” Spy answered, not bothering to disguise his voice.  

 

Sniper’s hand faltered as it held the match to his cigarette: had he recognized the voice?

 

Spy pressed the button on his watch and his disguise fell away in a shimmer of red.He almost giggled when the cigarette fell from his teammate’s mouth, but contained it at the last moment.It was impolite to gloat.  

 

“ _Fuck_ are you doin’here?”Sniper hissed, face immediately going pale.  

 

“Monsieur Sniper, what are *you* doing here?”Spy feigned shock, stepping forward and Sniper inched away.“In this… den of iniquity.”  

 

Sniper swallowed, a tremor in his hands evident as he pointed accusingly at Spy’s chest.“What did you see?”

 

“Everything.”Spy sang, spreading his arms.“And so did my camera,” he lied flawlessly.“And if you want everything to remain on my camera, you are going to do exactly what I say,”he stepped closer.“Exactly when I say it.”

 

Suddenly, there was a ringing in his ears and a sharp pain in his back.  

 

“Don’t worry,” a smooth voice, warm and smoky like a find brandy filled his ears over the whining drone in his brain.“Respawn still works out this far from your base.It’s too bad you’re lying: I would have liked to keep such pictures for my private collection.”  

 

Spy fell to the ground gracelessly hard, the visage of a handsome man dominating his field of vision.Spy’s last moments before the world went dark were filled with the startling realization that his bluff had been called…

 

…by none other than the BLU Spy.  

 

 

 


End file.
